This invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus having an electric cable accommodating device and, more particularly, to an electric cable accommodating device used for a notebook type personal computer which accommodates an electric cable or a plurality of electric cables.
Conventionally, a portable electronic apparatus such as a notebook type personal computer or the like is often carried with a modem cable which connects a modem used for communication to a telephone line. Actually, the modem cable is carried separately from the portable electronic apparatus in the state of the modem cable only or accommodated in the accommodating device. Therefore, the portability of the portable electronic apparatus is degraded.
Further, the modem can not be connected with the telephone line in case where the user has forgotten to carry the modem cable or the modem cable has been lost.
Accordingly, a portable electronic apparatus having a modem cable and the accommodating device for accommodating the modem cable therein is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. 333781/1998. According to the publication, an end of the modem cable is connected with a modem circuit while the other end of the modem cable is connected with a plug. A pulley rotates in order to transport the modem cable smoothly. The modem cable accommodating device will later be described in detail.
Because the conventional portable electronic apparatus has a space which accommodates the modem cable accommodating device, the size of the portable electronic apparatus becomes larger. As a result, the portability of the portable electronic apparatus is degraded. Further, the notebook type personal computer and so forth can be connected with a network such as the Internet, for instance, by using a PHS (personal handyphone system). Accordingly, when the modem need not be connected with the telephone line, the modem cable accommodating device for the modem cable is not required. Consequently, the portable electronic apparatus having the space which accommodates the modem cable accommodating device is now required for its improvement when the actual circumstances are considered.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a portable electronic apparatus having an electric cable accommodating device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a portable electronic apparatus having a compact structure.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, there is provided a portable electronic apparatus having an electric cable accommodating device, the portable electronic apparatus having an existing card slot, wherein the electric cable accommodating device is inserted into and extracted from the existing card slot.